<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you are the healer by Kweh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234061">if you are the healer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kweh/pseuds/Kweh'>Kweh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sam is here too but he doesn't get any dialogue, Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kweh/pseuds/Kweh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing keeping Dean standing is the brace on his knee and the gunshot wound in Sam’s shoulder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you are the healer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only thing keeping Dean standing is the brace on his knee and the gunshot wound in Sam’s shoulder. His brother is half collapsed against the wall, gun clasped shakily in one hand as he presses hard on the wound and breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch they’ve been tracking for days hasn’t been particularly quick with his spell work, so he’d opted to turn this into a gunfight. But Sam should be shrugging off a gunshot to the arm. Instead, he’s looking dizzy and nauseous and the sleeve of his jacket is soaked with blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wondering what I did to the bullets?” the witch yells mockingly from somewhere up ahead and Dean grinds his teeth to keep from yelling back. “Just a little bleeding spell. If the bullet doesn’t kill you, the blood loss will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes widen and Dean shoves his gun into the holster on his back and tears his coat off, dropping it to the floor, and ripping the flannel shirt underneath off. He ties the sleeves off just above the gunshot wound and pulls hard as Sam stamps his foot on the ground to keep from yelling. The extra material winds up under Sam’s hand and Dean’s fingers are slippery with blood when he reaches for his gun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Sam exchange a quick look and then Dean leaves him there and heads further into the building after their target. Christ, he hates how many of these fights wind up happening in abandoned barns and empty warehouses, because it’s always a mess of broken something just perfect for the shit they're hunting to hide behind. Which is why Dean checks around the corner of a stack of pallets, sees nothing, and then nearly shoots Castiel between the eyes when he nearly walks into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the shit, Cas?” he hisses once his heart rate has gone down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heaven lost track of you when you entered this building.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes and shoulders past the angel, knocking him ninety degrees in the process. It’s been weeks since Castiel showed up in his hospital room and Dean’s still not in the mood to deal with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well we’re fine. You can go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam was bleeding out,” Cas points out and he sounds like he’s reporting the damn weather and not—wait, what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was?” Cas holds his hand out and Dean offers his palm without thinking. He blinks at the bullet Cas drops into it and then lets out a breath in a rush of relief. “But you said you can’t…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was told to ensure you were both alive and well,” Cas says quietly and Dean knows something is happening. Has been happening since that quiet confession on the bench. Cas’ eyes spark icy blue when Dean meets his gaze and he shouldn’t be able to see them in the dark, the light cutting too low on Cas' face to make them visible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pockets the bullet and jerks his chin toward the end of the rows of pallets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna lend a hand, Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas breaks his gaze away from Dean and nods.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me over at <a href="https://kweh-not-wark.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. I'm also on discord hanging around in the <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">Profound Bond server</a> (18+ only) if you want to come meet some awesome Destiel nerds.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>